


Run to You

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Jamie has a bad day so he goes to see Tyler.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

Jamie has had _the worst_ day.

It started off pretty well. They have the day off today and he was excited to go run some errands in the morning and then just relax in the afternoon, maybe see if Tyler wanted to come up for dinner or something.

And then he was at the store and he got recognized by a "fan" who wanted to tell him everything he's done wrong on the ice ever.

And then he tripped in a parking lot and skinned his hands- and he's pretty sure at least two people had gotten a picture of it.

And then when he went to get some Starbucks, some lady spilled her iced coffee down the front of his favorite shirt.

And then he got out to his car and found that someone had left a huge dent in his door.

And then on his way home… _his engine started smoking_.

He had to pull over and get out and call a tow truck and wait for them to get there and by the time he's able to go home he's exhausted and irritated. He calls a cab and makes his way home, but when he's standing in the elevator about to push the button for his floor, he hesitates. He doesn't really want to talk to Jordie right now and explain what happened, but… Tyler. He pushes the button for Tyler's floor before he really thinks about it. Tyler won't ask a million questions if Jamie says he doesn't want to talk, and maybe Jamie can even sneak in a little bit of cuddling while Tyler's distracted by the TV or whatever.

He doesn't know what he looks like when Tyler opens the door, but Tyler's eyes go wide even as he's holding Marshall back by the collar. He steps back without a word and lets Jamie come in, and Jamie drops to his knees to say hi to Marshall, and maybe bury his face against the dog's fur for a second, so both of them can relax. When Marshall's happy with his greeting, he trots off to go nap somewhere, leaving Jamie to stand back up and face Tyler.

"You okay?" Tyler asks gently, taking a step toward Jamie.

"I've had a shit day," Jamie admits, and then he thinks 'fuck it' and pulls Tyler into a hug, burying his face against Tyler's shoulder. Tyler doesn't hesitate, one arm slipping around Jamie's waist and the other coming up to stroke his hair. Jamie relaxes with every breath, even as part of him aches, yearning for this. He wants this all the time, to be able to touch Tyler and lean on him and know Tyler will accept it without question. He knows he should back away, but he _can't_. He's so tired and Tyler's warm and soft and _here_ giving Jamie what he needs even if he doesn't realize it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tyler asks, soft, lips brushing Jamie's hair.

"It's just stupid stuff," Jamie sighs, forcing himself to pull away. Tyler lets his hand slip from Jamie's hair, but lets it settle on his shoulder. Jamie's glad for it. "Someone spilled coffee on me and a fan was kinda rude and now there's something wrong with my car. I didn't wanna talk to anyone, so I came here."

"You thought I wasn't gonna talk?" Tyler asks, eyebrows raised. Jamie laughs and shrugs the shoulder that doesn't have Tyler's hand on it.

"It's different when it's you," he admits. "I just didn't wanna talk to anyone else." Tyler suddenly smiles so blindingly that Jamie has to blink a couple times. Having all that joy directed at him makes Jamie a little lightheaded; he's not even sure what he did to earn it.

"Are you hungry?" Tyler guides Jamie into the kitchen without waiting for a response and makes him sit down at the table.

"You can't cook," Jamie says, eyeing Tyler nervously. He’s really good at pasta and not much else. Tyler rolls his eyes and waves a package of lunch meat at Jamie.

"I'm perfectly capable of making sandwiches, Jameson," he argues. "Do you want one or not?" Jamie agrees and a few minutes later Tyler's plunking a plate down in front of him. Jamie eyes it, notices how it's got everything he likes on it and nothing he doesn't, and grins at Tyler.

"Thanks, Ty." He's probably being _so obvious_ right now, but Tyler just smiles back and goes on to make his own food. They don't talk while they eat and Jamie worries that it's because Tyler thinks he doesn't _want_ him to, but he seems perfectly content with the silence. He shoots Jamie little searching glances every once in awhile, but other than that he's relaxed and happy.

Jamie's cleaning up after them, reaching out to grab Tyler's plate, when Tyler suddenly grabs him by the wrist and inspects his hand.

"What happened?" he asks, thumb skimming over the road burn on Jamie's hand.

"I fell in a parking lot," Jamie admits, feeling the heat crawling up his cheeks in embarrassment. Tyler stands up quickly, taking the plates from Jamie and making him sit back down.

"Just sit, I'll be back in a second," he demands. He dumps the plates in the sink on his way back to the bathroom and he comes back a few seconds later with a first aid kit. He sits down across from Jamie without a word before pulling out some antiseptic wipes. Jamie wants to protest, tell Tyler that he doesn't need to take care of him, but Tyler's already ripped the packets open. He grabs Jamie's hands and carefully cleans the scrapes, eyes focused on Jamie's skin in a way that would make him a little flustered in any other situation. And then he's done, pulling Jamie's hands up close to his face to inspect them. He must be satisfied because he releases Jamie and starts cleaning up the mess on the table.

"Thanks, Ty. You didn't have to," Jamie says, moving to help him with the garbage. Tyler slaps his hands away.

"I wanted to," Tyler argues. "I'll take care of this. Go turn something on for us to watch. I'll be there in a second."

Jamie does as he says and settles on the couch, turning the tv on and flipping through streaming services until he finds something they'll both like to watch. When Tyler comes in, he stands staring at Jamie for a second, like he's trying to figure something out. Jamie doesn't say anything, just waits, confused, until Tyler says or does whatever it is he's going to do.

But then he just sits down on the opposite side of the couch and Jamie's heart sinks a little bit. He's not sure what he was expecting; it's not like he and Tyler tend to sit close or anything when no one else is around. He's shocked, then, when Tyler reaches over and starts tugging Jamie down by the shirt, maneuvering him until Jamie has his head in Tyler's lap. Tyler plucks the remote from Jamie's slack grip and hits play on the tv.

"Uh," Jamie stutters, "Ty?"

"Yeah?" Tyler says, looking relaxed like he hadn't just forcibly made Jamie lay on him. When Jamie doesn't say anything else, Tyler finally looks down at him. He looks worried at first, like he thinks Jamie's upset or something, and then he relaxes and looks at Jamie so fucking fondly that it takes his breath away. "Just relax, Jame. Let me take care of you." He reaches up and runs his fingers through Jamie's hair again and Jamie wants to kiss him so bad that he has to pinch himself on the leg to stop himself from doing it.

"Thanks," he finally says quietly, and Tyler's smile changes, turns sweeter and softer and he doesn't want to look away. And then Jamie's realizes they've just been staring at each other for who knows how long, and he thinks _maybe._ Maybe he can have this. Maybe Tyler will let him. He pushes himself up, twists his body so he's still facing Tyler, and Tyler lets his hands fall to his lap.

"Ty, can I-" he cuts himself off. He's afraid. He doesn't want to screw everything up between them, but he doesn't know how much longer he can go on like this, not knowing where they stand.

"Whatever you want, Jamie," Tyler breathes. He looks a little afraid, too. "You can have whatever you want." Tyler licks his lips and that's _it._ Jamie's done for. He leans forward slowly, giving Tyler enough time to move away if this isn't what he wants, but Tyler reaches out and grips Jamie by the nape of his neck and pulls him in, their lips sliding together and it's _perfect_.

It doesn't go any further than that soft press of lips and Jamie pulls back to look at him.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since the moment we met," Tyler admits, grinning. "I thought you'd never figure it out."

"Sorry I took so long," Jamie quips back, the relief coursing through him making him feel like he's floating.

"I guess I can forgive you," Tyler muses, pushing Jamie back so he's sitting on the couch and moving to straddle him. "But we have a lot of time to make up for."


End file.
